


Tea time with Missy

by Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Girlfriend, Fanart, Gen, Nizikano, Sorry for the shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: I've been incredibly lucky in Dream Girlfriend lately ^^.  Just won this rare background at the Gacha that looks like the Vault and I've made this cute picture with my character Missy I wanted to share with you ^^.





	Tea time with Missy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Dream Girlfriend (or Nizino Kanojo in Japanese) is an cool app I've been playing for two years now. Basically it's a dating game in which you have to take care of one or several AI girls and play mini games and stuff to win costumes and accessories.  
> Also, there's a Dream Boyfriend version too, but I've heard it's not as good.


End file.
